interestingtimesfandomcom-20200213-history
Phlan
http://www.candlekeep.com/images/sitegfx/phlan.jpg Byen ligger langs den nordlige kyst af Moonsea indhavet, ved udløbet af Stojanow floden. Phlan har ca. 3200 indbyggere. Byen er i tidens løb med jævne mellemrum blevet ødelagt. Senest var det en større flok chromatiske drager ud af Vaasa mod nordvest som ”besøgte” byen for et par år siden. Folkene har derfor efterhånden fået god øvelse i at genopbygge deres by og Phlan’s fortsatte eksistens er et godt eksempel på hvor stædige folk kan være. Desværre er det ikke altid alt der kan reddes; Nogen gange er visse områder blevet så magisk forurenet, eller har fået diverse forbandelser hængende over sig, at de må opgives. Resultatet er at Phlan i dag består af to dele, ”Civiliseret Phlan” og ”Gammel Phlan”. Den gamle del er mere eller mindre opgivet fordi at den er så farlig at begive sig ind i som den er. Der er derfor spredte Ruiner rundt omkring i Phlan, og især øst for Stojanow floden, er der en ret stor bydel som ingen vover sig ind i. Der går rygter om at der faktisk eksisterer en hel ruin by under Phlan, men de fleste afskriver dette som ammestue snak. Phlan har i de senere år oplevet en opblomstring på handelen. Dette skyldes for en stor del problemerne i Hillsfar som har fået mange karavaner til at vælge den nordlige vej lands Moonsea selvom denne også føre dem igennem Zhentil Keep Ligeledes er søhandlen blevet åbnet, grundet Mulmasters manglende tilstedeværelse. Bystyret i Phlan bliver åbent støttet af Tyr præsterne, som repræsenterer det eneste aktive tempel i byen. Der findes bedesteder til andre guder, men de har ikke nogen aktive præstefølgere i byen. Det tales der om på kroerne Nyheder *Idag ved en "overvåget udflugt" fra arresthuset, blev der fundet ikke mindre end 200 guldstykker i den vestlige del af byen. Guldstykkerne går direkte og ubeskåret til reperation af havnen og dok områderne. *I takt med at den vestlige flodbred bliver ryddet, flytter der jo alt muligt pak ind, der burde være nok at lave for de enørede for tiden. *Den primære kilde til ondskab, her i vores hyggelige lille afkrog af verdenen, er blevet spærret af; Mulmaster er ikke mere. Eller det vil sige det er den, men lukket inde under en kapsel af glas stærkere end stål. Prøv bare at tænk på hvad det betyder for det gode skib "den glade havfrue" der ligger i havnen, kommende fra Mulmaster. Rygter *Tarl Desanea er ved at blive senil – han bruger det meste af sin tid til at snakke med sine gedder. *På særdeles hårde blæsevejrsdage afdækkes klokketårnet i midten af Moonsea, Alle der hører den udækkede klokke bliver sindssyge. *En ring af bortfører opererer i Moonsea regionen. Det mærkelige er at de ikke kræver særligt meget i løsepenge og at de som regel slipper deres ofre løs uskadte også når der ikke betales løsesum. *Med Mulmaster ude af billedet på ukendt tid er det kun et spørgsmål om hvornår før Zhentil Keep eller Hillsfar marchere med deres hære. *Det er kun et spørgsmål om tid før dragerne igen samles i Vaasa. *En drage dækket af magiske runer, under en eller anden forbandelse bliver holdt fanget af et monster under Dragonspine-bjergene. NPCer De 10’s råd Phlan regeres af et råd med ti medlemmer. Der er rimelig stor udskiftning i mellem disse da Phlans befolkning har for vane at lave mistillids afstemninger for et godt ord; f.eks. hvis økonomien har det lidt svært, eller der er kommet en ny hot-shot eventyrere til byen, eller blot hvis gæssene flyver vest om byen i stedet for øst. Lederen af rådet fungerer som borgmestre, og bærer titlen ”Nummer Et”. Det er i øjeblikket Kella Voskorm, en halv-ork kriger. Militsen Militsen består af ca. 120 mænd, som alle er hærdede krigere. Byens bedste forsvar er muren og portene bevogtes altid af 6 mand. Efter mørkets frembrud lukkes portene og man får kun lov til at komme ind hvis man kan identificere sig selv 100 %. The Welcomers The Welcomers er Phlans thieves guild. De operere i åbenhed, men koncentrere sig mest om besøgende til byen. Civiliseret Phlan Denne del er rimeligt velholdt, men det er mest af alt fordi at den er relativt nybygget. Mange steder ser man spor af genbrugte materialer fra tidligere ruiner. Men bydelen viser også at byens borgere er rimeligt velstående. Havnen Havnen har altid været Phlan's primære vej for handelsvarer ind i byen, og derfor har det også næsten altid været noget af det første der bliver genopbygget, efter de utallige ødelæggelser. Havnen i Phlan har dog grundet de mange nylige drage angreb, været ret beskadiget, og det er derfor en ret lille del af havnen der er aktiv i øjeblikket. Den er i øjeblikket i gang med at blive udbedret. Dette sker primært ved hjælp af fanger som arbejder deres brøde af. Sokal borgen Denne lille borg er omdannet til et fyrtårn. ”Den Ventende” Dette er det eneste aktive tempel i Phlan. Det er dedikeret til Tyr. Templet og dets præster støtter bystyret med både rådgivning og udlåner præster, til at hjælpe med genopbygningen af de beskadigede dele af Phlan efter Dragerne. Tarl Desanea er templets ypperste præst. Gammel Phlan Dette er de tabte dele af Phlan, som ikke har kunnet genopbygges efter tidligere ødelæggelser. Der gemmer sig alle mulige farer i ruinerne som gør det til en risikabel affære at prøve at rydde op og genbygge. Eventyrere opfordres derfor ofte til at drage ind i området ”efter guld og magiske skatte” men mest for at få ryddet lidt op i de værste problemer. Denne del af byen er forladt. Eller … den er selvfølgeligt fyldt med monstre og eventyrere. Pæne almindelige borgere holder sig dog væk pga. førstnævnte. Ydermere benytter styret i Phlan den også som en slags socialt straffe arbejde, som gør at forbrydere af mindre slem karakter, bliver sendt ud for at rydde op. Overvåget af vagter selvfølgelig. Gammel Phlan bliver i øvrigt også brugt som en slags uofficiel losseplads for magisk affald. Der går bl.a. rygter om magic-dead områder. Valjevo slottet Disse ruiner var oprindeligt et af de største slotte i Fâerun, men nu henligger det dog i ruiner. De lokale diskuterer om det skal genopbygges men omkostningerne ved dette har foreløbigt afskrækket. At ingen rigitgt ved hvad der ligger i Valjevo slottet har ikke rigtigt gjort sagen bedre, rygtet siger at den gamle adelige slægt var dæmon-manere, og det rygte har været nok til at den store borg, ligger stille hen. En lille gruppe druider har dog taget residens i den store boggård og forsøger at kultivere vildnisset der. Bane's tempel I ruinerne af byen, ligger et gammelt tempel til Bane, Det er relativt velbevaret, og væggene indeholder stadig billeder af de ritueller ofringer og ceremonier, den nu afdøde gud benyttede. Denelors Tårn Dette tårn er en af de ældste tårne i Phlan, og er som et vartegn for Indbyggernes stædighed ( fordi det stadig står ) det står lige på kanten til den gamle by. Omegn Valhingen kirkegården Denne kirkegård lige nord for Phlan. Den hjemsøges af mindst en magtfuld udød. For nyligt er der gået sport i at løbe igennem kirkegården om natten fra østlågen til vestlågen. Disse events foregår selvfølgeligt ved midnat, og er ikke noget normale fornuftige borgere tilråder. Dette har dog aldrig afskrækket – snarere tværtimod – den vilde ungdom som kalder dette for ”Zombieruns”. Thar Længere mod nord ligger Thar sletten som domineres af ork- og goblin-stammer. Zhentil Keep Mod vest ligger aggressive Zhentil Keep. Efter at Mulmaster er (midlertidigt?) taget ud af spillet, er der dem som frygter at Zhentil Keep vil begynde at ekspandere. Og Phlan ligger lige for hvis det sker. Historie 367 DR : Phlan blev grundlagt. 400 DR : Ogre-stammer angriber byen. Phlan’s første ødelæggelse. 712 DR : Milsor ”Stor Hammer” Valjevo fordriver monstre fra Stojanow-floden og genopbygger Phlan. Lichen Zanakar flygter. 902 DR : Plantesygdom rammer Moonsea regionen, og resultere i 2 års sult. 906 DR : Phlan, Zhentil Keep og Melvaunt underskriver en fælles handelstraktat. 1018 DR : Phlan angribes af drager. Halvdelen af byen lægges øde. 1023 DR : Beledon, den sidste arving til Valjevo tronen bliver dræbt i Den Skælvende Skov. Borgerkrig bryder ud. 1065 DR : De 10’s råd dannes og regerer herefter Phlan. 1303 DR : Ogre-stammer belejre Phlan. 1306 DR (Year of Thunder) : *Moonsea-krigen: Mulmaster oppe imod en alliance af de andre Moonsea byer. *Drager ødelægger dele af Phlan. 1338 DR : Jordskælv. Denor bygger et wizard tårn i 3 etager. 1347 DR : Tyranthraxus, ”Den Store Besætter” og ”Herre over Ruinerene”, besætter en bronze drage og bosætter sig i Valjevo-slottet. 1357 DR (Year of the Prince): *Bane forsøger at trække Phlan til de nedre planer. Byens folk kæmper mod demoner i byens gader. *Maalthiir erobre Hillsfar og indføre diverse xenofobiske love. Handlen i Moonsea regionen begynder som resultat at bevæge sig nordpå, og det nyder Phlan godt af. 1358 DR : Time of Troubles. Bane dræbes af Cyric. 1361 DR : Drager begynder at flokkes til Vaasa og forårsagende store skader på Phlan på vej dertil. 1363 DR : Den store samling af drager forlader igen Vaasa, hvilket igen forårsager store skader i byen. 1364 DR : Nu.